LOST but FOUND
by Angelbetu
Summary: He was lost into but still I found him as the gift from LORD on my Birthday. That night when my life presented me a beautiful relation. On birthday of everyone's favourite Aditya sir. Happy birthday sir. Presenting a DUO story to all my readers on this auspicious occassion.


**Happy birthday Abhijeet sir.**

**A one shot for Abhi sir's birthday..I hope u all will like it :)**

* * *

**LOST but FOUND**

Daya was waiting for Abhijeet on a particular spot on Zuhu Beach as Abhijeet himself had called him to wait at that particular spot. Its been eight months of Abhijeet's come back in CID. Daya helped him a lot to take him out from the sad zone of his life and tomorrow as he read in his office log book, its his birthday which he want to celebrate with his friend or say only friend named DAYA.

Daya was thinking the reason for that sudden urgent call of his Senior who just few days ago transformed as Abhijeet for him instead of SIR that too after having "karak" dant from his senior. He smiled at himself while walking when he dashed with a man selling some liquid bottles...

Due to this sudden jerk his two bottles fell down and broke...

Daya hurridely save rest of them from falling...sorry bhaisaab mera dhyan nahin tha...

Are saab humara to nuksaan ho gaya na...ab maalik ko kya jawab dega hum...kya saab...

Kitne ki bottles thin ye...

500 rupay ki thi sahab...

Daya stuffed two 500 rupee notes in his fist with a soft: ab to kuch nahi kahega na maalik...

The seller smiled and replied: saab aap ye ek bottle rkh lo...humare sheher ka khaas pey(drink) hai...

Deko kitna thnda hai...bina fridge ke...

Daya grabbed the bottle: haan hai to sahi...par ye hai kya...

Are wo aap shehrilog kya kehte ho...sohft drink...wahi h...humare chote se sheher ki khas peshkash h ye.

Daya nodded in smile...accha theek hai bhai..chlo kisi se milna hai mujhe...mai chalta hoon...haina...acha laga aapse mil ke...

Man nodded his head in yes nd left...

Here Daya sit at a stone looking at the sea waves.

Its already 11:00 pm of night...most of the street vendors already left...he was feeling thirsty...he found no source of water nearby and he also can't leave the spot as Abhijeet will be joining him soon so he keep sitting their only...

He remind of that cold soft drink...he removed the cork and found a tempting esscence from the bottle so attached it to his lips praising after having a sip: wakai badhiya h...

Ye Daya phone kyu nahin utha raha hai..lgta hai naraz ho gaya hai mai late ho gaya...par (rash) kum se kum phone to uthana chiye...

He was looking here and their to find Daya...suddenly he heard a known voice so increase his speed...

Ye raatein..yeh mausaammnn nadi ka kinaara ye chanchal hawaaa...

Abhijeet was shocked seeing the person standing in front of his eyes...

He hurridely made his way toward Daya and held him...

Daya kya hua haan...ye kya haal bana rakkha hai...

Tum aa gye...kya yaar kabse..waitt kr raha hoon...(laughing) tum mujhe do do kyun dikh rhe ho...

Abhijeet: Daya kya kiya hai tumne...ye kya ho gya h tumhe...(holding his face in his hand) kisne kia ye Daya...

Daya: are boss kisne kya kia...mai to bilkuuul theek hu...dekho...

Abhijeet noticed a bottle kept beside still having 1/4 liquid inside it...

Abhijeet smelled it...kya hai ye...sharab to nahin hai (smelling again) sharab ki bhoo bhi nhi aa rahi...fir ye kya...

He hold Daya again who was sitting with closed eyes still singing...

Daya hey...Daya..(showing him the bottle)ye piya hai tumne...

Daya opened his eyes looked at him and smiled sheepishly: haan naa...accha h cool cool...

Abhijeet jerked his head in annoyance and stopped a person having similar bottle in his hand but is in normal condition..

Person took the bottle in hand and told: are ye to yahan is beach ka famous drink hai...jawan bacchon me bohot famous hai...

Abhijeet: alcoholic hai?

Person: nahi sir..asal mein ye Rajasthan ka bana hua h...wahan ek tarah ka ped hota hai uska bana hua drink hai ye...par haan agar jyada pee lia jaye to nasha ho skta hai is se...ye ek bottle chaar log mil k piyen to koi fark nahin padta...

Abhijeet eyes widened listening all...He asked in tensed tone: yeh mere dost hain...actually inhe pata nahi kahan se ye drink...inhone (frustratingly) ye saara...

Person in shock: o my god...lagta hai ye drink bhi nahin karte hain islie inhe jyada hi chad gayi hai ye drink...

Abhijeet: jee aap sahi hain...is se kuch nuksaan to nahin hoga na...aur ye asar khatam kaise hoga...

Person: aap inhe ghar le ja kr sula dijiye...subh tak theek ho jainge..halka sar dard rahega shayad par subah tak nasha utar jayega...aur natural drink hai nuksaan kuch nahi hoga...

Abhijeet nodded his head helplessly..thanked to the man and turned his whole attention to Daya...

Daya..meri baat suno...dekho hum ghar chal rahe hain...

Daya with a pout: kyun...kyun ghar...hum to yahan imp..important baat krne aaye the na...

Abhijeet in anger: haan aaye the par tum ye haal karke rkkhoge apna ye nahi jante the na hum..islie chup chap ghr chalo..

Daya sitting on sea bed: Nahi (pout on his face) mai kahin nahin jaunga...tum... aap..humesha mujhe dant te rehte hain..apne kaha tha sir mut bulaya karo..to to dost...(jerking his head as his vision was blur) dost to aisa nahi karte na.

Abhijeet smiled at the young lad who always remain calm and composed im front of everyone but today when he is lost in that drink Abhijeet was seeing the real Daya who is not that much calm and composed. He too had a different side which is much more cute, childish and adorable.

Abhijeet sat down beside him..he too crossed his legs and asked: to tum mujhe dost maan ne lage ho.

Daya in shy tone: mai to humesha se apko dost manta hoon..aapko (showing his finger to Abhijeet) pata hai aap jab mai Police Academy me tha na...aap tum aaye the wahan aur tumne kya bore kia tha...(chuckled) sach maine to do baar neend le li thi aur wo b khade khade.

Abhijeet obviously has no memory of his visit but what made him shock was the way Daya was describing his visit.

Abhijeet showing some anger and also holding Daya from shoulders as he was falling here and their due to that drink: Accha to maine itna hi bore kia tha to sun hi kyun rahe the mera bhashan haan.

Daya: are tumhe na pata nahi tum hero the humare batch k hero. Do saal pehle hi to pass hokr nikle the na aur itne kum time me aisa honhar imandar Police officer ban k dikhana..Baccha baccha tumhare jaisa ban na chahta tha...(smiling broadly) tum humare super hero the Boss.

Abhijeet look at him with teary eyes...he is not much habitual now to listen this much praise. In past two years what he was listening about himself from neighbours, his so called relatives is that he is mentally ill..he need treatment. Its only the trust of Acp Pradyuman and Daya that he is again in CID at the same post. He came out of his thoughts with the voice of Daya.

Daya asked cutely: Abhi tum ro rhe ho kya.

His heart thumped loud. He felt so much sooth with this cute small Abhi. So many turmoil of emotions overflowed in his heart at the same time and he hugged Daya tightly before loosing himself.

Daya too hugged him back. Even in this condition Daya want to comfort his senior.

Abhijeet seperated as he felt that his shoulder was getting wet.

Hey Daya...tum kyu ro rahe ho.

Daya crying like a kid: maine tumko rula dia na...ab tum roge to mai bhi rounga.

Abhijeet laughed loudly on the cute antics of drunked Daya while still some water was present in his eyes. He knew Daya was doing all this due to drink effects.

Accha chalo utho ab tumne kaha tha rukne ko to mai ruk gaya tumhare sath ab uth jao jaldi se bina time waste kie.

Daya: kya mai tumhara time waste kar raha hoon and he started crying again this time with so many tears.

Abhijeet's jaws dropped down seeing the nautanki of a well built cop.

He held him from shoulders and picked him up with a big scold: ab tumne muh se ek awaz bhi nikali na to mai tumhara gala daba doonga. Yahan shor macha kar poore Beach ko yahi ikattha kar loge tum.

Daya in soggy tone: Bossss meri baaaat nahi s..sun rhe tum kaise dost...

Abhijeet turned toward Daya and made him stand straight..

Abhijeet strictly: Daya ab tum muh par ungli rakh kar mere sath ghar tak chaloge smjhe.

Daya instantly kept his finger on his lip and stamped his right feet on sand like officers do.

Abhijeet hardly control his laugh and somehow tackle drunked Daya to his car which was difficult for him due to Daya's height and built.

Whole way Daya was sitting with finger on his lip but still irritating Abhijeet as he sometimes open the window then close it..play the music player shuffling the songs continuously.

Abhijeet has no choice instead of reversing all the actions of Daya and making angry faces/fiery eyes and finally grumbling a lot.

With all this hustle bustle they reach home at 11:55 pm...

Daya was now in complete dizziness...he can barely walk as the drink effects were rising with time.

Abhijeet took him inside and comfort him on the bed.

Daya drift in deep sleep within few seconds and Abhijeet took a relax breathe.

Clock striked 12 and Abhijeet wished himself still busy in removing shoes of Daya and wrapping him in a light blanket.

He too made his way to the guest room and lie down after changing his outfits as Daya was sleeping in Abhijeet's room.

...

...

Next morning Abhijeet wake up a bit late. He get down from the bed stretch his muscles, wear sleepers and move to Daya to check him but to his shock the room was vacant. Bed was arranged properly and their was no sign of Daya not only in the room but in the house.

Ye subah subah kahan chala gaya..His eyes attracted with a chit which was pasted on fridge.

He read the chit and started laughing loudly...

It was written as "Sir mai bureau ja raha hoon...Acp sir ne jaldi bulaya hai..ok..bye sir and Happy Anniversary sir"

He somehow controlled his laugh and dialed Daya's number who didn't attend his call. Abhijeet send him an sms and waited for two minutes. Soon he received a call.

Daya ye kya tareeka hai bina bataye jaane ka aur ye sunday ko bureau me kyu bulaya hai Acp sir ne tumhe.

He can easily estimate that Daya was patting his head and then answered: Sir wo Acp sir ko kuch kaam tha mujhse sir wo..

Abhijeet instantly: Accha mai Acp sir se pooch leta hoon.

Daya: Nahi Boss...(in flow)kya hai yar

Abhijeet: to phir agle aadhe ghante mein tum ghar aa rahe ho.

Daya: mai nahi aa raha

Abhijeet cut the call with "OK".

Within 20 minutes his door bell buzzed.

Abhijeet opened the door: kahan bhag gaye the subah subah..(strictly) bol ke to jana chahiye tha na.

Daya look at him like a lost kid..obviously he remember everything of last night as it was not alcohol and now he was feeling extremely embarassed that's why he ran away in the morning before Abhijeet woke up as he dont want to face him.

Sir wo..(red face) sir mai

Abhijeet smiled at him: accha ander aao.

Daya: nahi sir mai theek hoon

Abhijeet: tumhe har baat k lie dant khana acha lagta hai kya.

Daya: nahi wo wo sir..

Abhijeet strictly: ander aao

Daya came inside with down head.

He sat down on sofa...Abhijeet hand over him a glass of water which his dranked in one go.

Abhijeet in same mood: kya problem hai. Aur ye sir sir fir shuru ho gaya tumhara. Maine kaha tha na mujhe Abhijeet bulana.

Daya: Abhijeet wo..wo kal

Abhijeet: han kya hua tha kal

Daya looked at him in annoyance: theek hai ab jyada bhole mut bano aap.

Abhijeet like his annoyance so sprinkle some more fuel.

Abhijeet innocently: haan kya hua mujhe to kuch yaad nahi.

Daya: haan theek hai mai ja raha hoon

Abhijeet hold his hand and Daya sat down again.

Daya initiated again: sab..sab tumhari wajah se hua. Na tum late aate na mujhe pyas lagti na mai wo...

Abhijeet: wo kisi ki bi di hui ulti seedhi kaisi bhi drink pee leta.

Daya realised his mistake and justify himself: Mujhe pyas lagi thi

Abhijeet look at him in awe.

Daya: accha theek hai ho gayi ghalti hunh.

Abhijeet scolded him: tum CID officer ho ya doodh peete bacche. Itni samjh nahi hai tum me. Agar nashe ki jagah jeher hota usme to tum to pee lete. Bohot hi bade bewakoof ho tum.

Daya looked at him in dissapproval: Ab kuch khane ko milega ya bus dant khane ko milegi.

Abhijeet looked at him in surprise and asked: kya khaoge.

Daya after thinking a lot: Matar Paneer, Naan, salad, Fried Rice aur haan Ice cream.

Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes.

Daya with sparkling eyes: order kar lu kya. He knew that Abhijeet was much against the hotel food.

Abhijeet: koi jaroorat nahi hai aur subah subah itna sab kha loge tum.

Daya: haan aur kya accha chalo pehle mai tumhe omlete khilata hoon phir tum mujhe ye sab khilana ok and he moved inside kitchen leaving dumbstuck Abhijeet behind.

Daya prepared really yummy omlete and orange juice which was not less than a wonder for Abhijeet.

After that he pushed Abhijeet in the kitchen and himself went outside in order to take some fresh air.

He came back in one hour and found dining table filled with all his desired dishes.

Daya exclaimed: arey Abhi itni jaldi sab bana lia.

Abhijeet made a winner face and Daya too surprised him with a tasty black forest cake having Happy Birthday Boss written over it.

Abhijeet looked at Daya in tears.

To Kya...plan to kal raat surprise dene ka tha par (sad face) kal sab gadbad ho gayi.

Abhijeet: koi gadbad nahin kal sab theek ho gaya hai Daya...(in smile) sab kuch.

Daya flashed a broad smile and he hugged him warmly: Happy birthday BOSS.

Abhijeet cut the cake and feed Daya who too did the same and presented a beautiful gold bracelet to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: arey ye itna mehnga laane ki kya jaroorat thi.

Daya placed hand on his hand to reduce his anxiety: ab to nahi kahoge na tum ki (imitating him) "Hume to na poocha kabhi"..

Abhijeet chuckled and happily accepted his gift as he dont want to remind Daya about all that again.

Duo were now enjoying the food and Daya was praising Abhijeet's food after each and every bite. Waise BOSS itni jaldi khana banaya kaise tumne haan.

Abhijeet: tum aam khao na guthliyan kyun gin rahe ho.

Daya looked at him in suspicion and Abhijeet winked him ;)

* * *

**To kya lagta hai aap sab ko kaise banaya hoga Abhijeet sir ne itni jaldi...Chaliye help kariye Daya sir ki bhai :)**

**I hope u all enjoyed it...**

**Happy Birthday Aditya sir.**

**God bless u Sir...love u so much.**

**I know u all must be very upset due to no updates but seriously guys I m really busy these days..as its the month of July having lost of work in a CA firm nd my job is also new. I m helpless right now.**

**Sorry chote sarkar rply nhi kr payi..mai nrz nahi hu ek dum tumse bus thoda busy hu..luv u my all readers..Plz forgive me.**


End file.
